fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Lone Planet Productions
Day 1 Among the stars... ...is the twilight. Aimloan Royal Journal, Day 124 Some explorers I sent out into the world have uncovered a hidden continent of sorts. I think it was called... Atlantica or something? Either way, we are beginning to realize that all of those creatures we thought were fictional -- dragons, cyclopes, unicorns, goblins -- they're all there. And their ruler, the Erlking, isn't exactly happy with us visiting his land. As the queen of Aimlo, it is my duty to negotiate with the Erlking and see if we can make a deal. But I think there's something else going on out there... ---- Subcon is a strange land. It is a pocket dimension created by Wart to form gateways between different worlds. However, after his defeat at the hands of Mario, it was entirely isolated from everything else. It has not been discovered for a long time. Well, at least until now. Blade the Echidna and Blue the Hedgehog are experts of interdimensional travel, and they are the last of the Rift Keepers -- warriors who mend anomalies in the Spursverse by any means necessary. They must head into action when Lord Phantos, a menacing demon, rips holes into Subcon's layer of dark matter, which keeps it hidden from the rest of existence. As creatures from the realm attack various dimensions, Blade and Blue realize that the Spursverse is home to a wide range of mysterious disturbances. & : RIFT KEEPERS Day 2 Always searching... Always hunting... Always foraging... Never failng. To be continued in the next showcase... ---- It's not every day a dimensional portal opens up. And that usually happens where you least expect it... ...even in a world where humans and their rear ends live in peace. Zack Freeman has no idea what's going on. At all. These creatures called the Mindless are terrorizing his hometown. Nope. This DEFINITELY isn't something a butt fighter would have ever imagined. Who knew that there were, like, a hundred thousand million billion trillion Earths out there? And as the fighting goes on, he sees a paper-thin world fading in. It seems to be a place where ideas are first brought into existence. What kinds of ideas are in that world? More importantly, how are they leaking into Zack's? Everything dies eventually... 2017 Day 3 Nothing. I suck at presentations, so I'm not doing anything today. PSYCHE! ---- We see a helicopter approaching a government facility. A group of agents arrives to meet up with the newcomers. And the three of them, one by one, step out. First, the leader: Toby Barfield. His body is filled with a strange substance that allows him to form weapons... using his arms. Then, Hannah Stonewood, his girlfriend. She can take advantage of water and transform it into snow, sleet, hail, or even fog. Last, but not least, Toby's best friend Nolan Wilson. He's got a spark inside of him that gives him a sort of magnetism. In other words, he can walk up metallic walls. But what do they have in common? Simple. They are all survivors of the Old Exaliverse, and they seek to find a new universe to protect. And they've found just the one. THE NEW ANCIENTS Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Presentations